In recent years, in generating an operation flow diagram indicating the flow of events performed by an operation system, an operation flow diagram is generated based on log data output from the operation system, and the operation status of the operation system is analyzed in accordance with the generated operation flow diagram.
A related art has proposed a technique in which events carried out in parallel independently without any causal relationship between an originating event and a resulting event are detected as an apparent transition (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-271806).
A technique that automatically detects an irrelevant event that is not related to an operation and deletes the irrelevant event from an operation flow has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-020634). Further, a technique that reduces the load on an operation system and generates an operation process model with an optimal granularity has been used (see, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2013/153629).
An increase in the number of events stored as log data results in a complex operation flow diagram, because a plurality of paths are included in the generated operation flow. Thus, if events are carried out in parallel independently without any causal relationship between the events, an irrelevant event that is not related to an operation, and the like are excluded from an operation flow diagram, and the operation flow diagram will be simplified.
On the other hand, exclusion of a particular event from a path included in an operation flow diagram may cause difficulty in subsequent analysis performed in accordance with the operation flow diagram. In such a case, it is not preferable to exclude a particular event (an occurrence event) from a path of the operation flow diagram.
As one aspect, the present disclosure intends to suppress exclusion of a particular occurrence event from a flow path.